


Rhythm, Music, Starlight, Sweet Dreams

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Series: Olivia [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Liv enjoy alone time in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm, Music, Starlight, Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnabashedBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/gifts).



> UnabashedBird needed cheering up so she asked for some fluff. And she got some. Takes place during the epilogue of [Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1840129/chapters/3954940).

_"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance." - Bette Midler_

 

\----

“No, but where ya going?”

Sam’s voice stopped Liv short as she passed him, snuggled up in the chair by his favorite bookshelf, on her way through the room. She turned to see him unfold and close the leather-bound book he was currently two thirds of the way through (she was pretty sure it was  _Merchant of Venice_ , which put a smile on her face without her realizing it).

“I’m just going down to the gym,” she explained, backtracking toward him. “I haven’t worked out today.” She pointed to her tanktop and basketball shorts.

He was basically hanging off the edge of his seat now, brows pulled together in the middle like a confused pup. “Okay,” he replied semi-sadly, pudging out his bottom lip ever-so-slightly.

Liv sighed with a faux-exasperation, squaring up directly in front of the pouting Winchester with her arms crossed. “What?” she laughed.

This had become a routine every few days since Sam started healing back from the spell. He never wanted to seem too clingy, though Liv made it abundantly clear that  _that_  was never going to be an issue for her. Still, Sam refused to completely give into her total willingness to fuss over him and instead kept up the hollow facade that he just happened to need to also be where ever it was that Liv seemed to be going in the bunker. And when the facade didn’t work and his clingy-need was too urgent, Liv would find herself encapsulated in stealth hugs that seemed to come as if from nowhere, before Sam would then return to whatever he had been doing just before, as if nothing had happened. Then there were moments like the one at the bookshelf, where Sam would puppy-dog-eye her for absolutely no reason except to get her near to him, hovering over him. It was the closest he’d get to actually asking Liv to give him attention. They both knew the game, it was thinly veiled at best, but they both enjoyed playing it too much to care.

Sam shrugged, lightly, keeping the pout going.

“No, you giant baby” -- She brought her face down to his but kept her arms crossed-- “what is it?”

The corners of his mouth turned up briefly before he could catch himself. “Nothing,” he said simply, then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, craning his neck so he still looked into her eyes.

Liv’s fingers coiled into Sam’s hair as she leaned in to nuzzle his face. “If it’s nothing,” she muttered, “then I’m going downstairs.”

“ _Mmmph_ ,” he grunted, then crushed her into a full hug, his head nestled against her chest. A surprised giggle escaped Liv’s mouth.

“Um… do you want to join me?” she asked him, locked in place.

“No…” he replied, with no indication that he was planned to let her go.

“Are you sure?”

He loosened his grip so she could step back, though he caught and held her hands. She raised her eyebrow at him. “Yeah,” Sam replied His sweet smile told her the game was over, that he got his clingy-fix. “I’m going to keep reading.”

 

\------

 

It didn’t surprise Liv when, about an hour into her workout, Sam appeared in the gym under the guise of needing to ask her if she wanted him to run and get take out somewhere. In fact, what did surprise her is that it took him an hour, but she knew it was him trying to give her some space. He really was worried he was being too much, no matter how many times she tried to assure him he would never be too much for her.

Liv took a break from the punching bag to grab her water bottle and wipe the sweat from her brow.

“I was hoping I’d catch you in another one of your routines,” Sam sighed, with a wink.

“Shoulda come by about fifteen minutes ago--”

“Don’t tease me!”

“Sorry, you missed it.” She shrugged, smirking.

“Which one was it this time?”

“Actually it was just some Jitterbug. Really nerdy.” Blush touched Liv’s cheeks and she laughed at herself. “ _Not_  sexy!”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Sam retorted, playfully.

“That’s because you don’t know what the Jitterbug looks like--”

“I do, too, kind of--”

“--and it’s really hard to do most of the moves  _alone_  so there wasn’t much to it.”

There was an awkward pause. Liv tilted her head towards him, batting her eyes. Sam froze.

“ _Livvyyy_ …” Sam groaned.

“C’mon,  _Sa-a-a-m_!” Liv whimpered back, hands up, pleading. “I just want to show you a few basics!”

"And I always say no."

"Pleeeeeease?"

“I don’t dance!”

“Yet!”

This made Sam laugh. He groaned again but this time it was in surrender. “Alright, fine.”

“Really?” she squeaked.

“Yes, but just for a few minutes.” Sam was using his stern voice.

“Whatever!” she agreed. “Come here!”

Sam approached her reluctantly, shoulders tensed and brow furrowed like he was entering a hunt completely unprepared.

“Okay, we’ll just start with the classic waltz,” Liv said, rearranging Sam’s arms around her properly.

“ _Start_ _with?_ ”

“Well... you know what I mean.”

As Sam anticipated when he relented in the first place, it had not only been a few minutes of lessons. No, in fact, forty minutes later, after Liv had run upstairs to get her speakers so they could move around to actual music, they were still practicing, though for what, Sam was unsure.

Apparently Sam needed to straighten up because he hunched and you can’t hunch during the waltz. He was also told that with his “impressive wingspan” he should “open his frame” to “make more elegant lines” but he didn’t like doing that because the wider his frame, the farther away Liv was.

Wasn’t the point of dancing to be close to your partner?

Sam was pretty terrible at the waltz, he decided. His feet didn’t go where he thought he was putting them, Liv had to keep reminding him not to let his elbows “flop,” and he was fairly certain she had given up on trying to teach him to lead, but that was okay. Sam was also fairly certainly Liv was having a blast directing and redirecting him. An actual dance instructor would have probably thrown Sam out a window by now, but Liv was in such bliss being able to share the thing she loved so much with Sam she barely noticed how bad Sam was at it. 

And Sam never asked to stop. Not even once.

“Let’s try this part one more time,” said Liv, breathlessly. She waited for the swell of the song and began to lead him through the few easy moves --though, how easy they were was debatable-- she taught him. “So then you-- uh huh, good,  _open frame_  and… yes!” Liv spun herself out from Sam with a flourish, then spun back into him so he held her right against his chest. “That wasn’t half bad, Winchester.”  

“Ha. Ha.”

“I’m serious,” Liv cooed.

She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and tugged him down into a kiss. Sam’s hand came up to caress her cheek. The music played on. Sam broke the kiss to rest his forehead on hers and Liv felt him subtly sway to the rhythm of the song as he held her against him. She couldn’t believe how content she felt right then, feeling his heart beat against hers as the tune carried them away.

“I thought you don’t dance,” she whispered.

“This isn’t so bad.”


End file.
